


Letters

by bookaddict43



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-01
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne writes home to his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like most people, I loved the letter Jayne got from his mother in The Message and got to wondering whether they corresponded regularly. Originally I just intended to write their correspondence through the first part of the series, but the urge to write took over and I'm still going with this story. It has even spawned a companion series - Corresponding notes - which I will eventually post here as well.
> 
> **All misspelling and the lack of punctuation in the letters is entirely intentional.**
> 
> Timeline: pre series to the end of Bushwhacked  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters belong to Joss Whedon

Dear Ma, Got me a new job. Better than Marcos for sure. No pay yet, next letter Ill send coin. Love your son Jayne

_Dear boy, Tell me more about the ship and crew. You know I like knowing things. Don’t worry bout the coin, you send it when you can. Love your mother_

Dear Ma, Ships called Serenity an the crew is alright. Got my own bunk, good food im doing fine we did some crime so heres some money. We got a Companion an a girl that fixes the engine Ill write soon Love Jayne

_Jayne, Your flying with a Companion thats special What are the other folk like? We like hearing your stories Mattie has the cough again and the rain has come. My garden is growing good. Love your mother_

Dear Ma, Captain used to be Independent, got a chip on his shoulder his second still flys with him a real fine woman that one. Pilots crazy but good the mechanics Kaylee she smiles a lot. We got a job coming up more coin soon Love your son Jayne

_Dear Jayne, the seconds a woman is she the marrying kind? Your not getting younger you know Independents are good folk you stick it out with that Captain and that ship it sounds real nice to me. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, the seconds name is Zoe and is hitched to the crazy pilot. Shes a real fighter I dont need to marry noone I get relief when I need it and it never did you no good. Im sending coin this time love Jayne

_Jayne, dont take that tone with me boy. Me and your pa are no example theres plenty of good marriages out there. Just cause you think youre a hard man don’t mean you are everyone needs company. Thanks for the coin love your Mother_

Dear Ma, sorry. I got company ships crew is real friendly have sit down meals and all. Kaylee and me are the only ones can cook though. Captains named Mal got a temper ands a mite unpredictable but plays jokes horseshoes and even hoopball. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, See teaching you to cook was worth it. Eat fresh stuff when you can remember. Folks on that boat sound good treating you like one of them not just a gunhand you stick with it dont leave. How are the girls? Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, the girls are good even got 2 new ones Marie and Jill. Got them last job so heres some coin. The boats good flys true Kaylees smart with engines and Wash hes the pilot the best flyer I ever seen. Wont tell him that though Love Jayne

_Jayne it dont hurt to praise folks now and then stead of just running off at the mouth bout the wrong things. Remember to listen to people round you. I used the coin for a good old stove the other weren’t working this one even heats the house. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, if things dont work tell me I always tell you. I found this for Mattie know he likes them. We been flying round doing little jobs not much money in them. Mals got us a better job doing some salvage we should do better with that. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, I dont like you worrying bout us you do lots already. Matties been in bed the model helped him pass the time real well. The little jobs keep you sharp for the big ones remember practice makes perfect Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, we got the salvage Mals plan didn’t work to good but we sold it. Had to take on passengers a Shepherd a doctor and his sis, the doctor got Kaylee shot the first day on board. I dont like him. we outflew some reavers to. Im sending some coin. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, reavers Ive heard tell of them guess you see all sorts out in the black. You be careful I love you. A doctor can be handy when theres trouble remember and how did he get Kaylee shot? Is she ok and is she spoke for? Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, the doc and his sis are on the run its a secret awright a fed followed them. Doc was gonna let Kaylee die unless the Captain did what he wanted still dont like him hes from the core. Kaylees getting better thanks to him though. Mal shot the fed. Love Jayne

_Jayne be patient with the doctor if hes from the core he wont know how to live out here. You didnt say nothing bout his sister and the Shepherd what are they like? My garden did well with the rain and I bottled lots wish I could send some Love your mother_

Dear Ma, dont send any itd get bust in the post. We did a train job for a crime boss and I got shot in the leg doc fixed me then doped me. I don’t like him. Mal and Zo gave the take back those 2 are soft though Mal pushed a fella through the engine Love Jayne

_Jayne, did you try to take over? I know you boy act first think later. The Captain mustve thought it right to do what he did being good isnt soft remember the engine thing shows that. You never said bout the Shepherd and the sister. Hows Kaylee? Love your mother_

Dear Ma, Shepherds awright dont try to push the religion. Think hes got secrets man werent always a shepherd. The sister was smart now shes crazy Alliance did something to her acts like a moonbrain most times. Kaylees fine and taken a shine to the doc Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, moonbrained folks are special in all manner of ways remember that. Also most people have secrets you do and so do I. Mattie got work in a shop for the summer and isnt coughing. Im glad Kaylees feeling better and be happy for her Love your mother_

Dear Ma, we met up with an abandoned ship reavers hit it. One fella was left if I end that way hope someone shoots me. Alliance grabbed us I didnt talk to them. We lost our salvage even after Mal helped the Alliance. Hun dans Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Alliance dont always do what we thinks right remember that. Not talking to them is good just dont take it too far. You didnt say did the doc and his sister get caught? Mr Ryan gave me a bit of beef and Ive dried it for winter. Love your mother_

Dear Ma, the doc and his sis her names River hid so theyre still with us. I dont like him anymore that I did. I like the Shepherd better. Him and me lift weights. We been out here a long time but will have a job soon and I can send coin. Love Jayne


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: from Shindig to Jaynestown  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters belong to Joss Whedon

&gt;_Dear Jayne, The name River is real pretty. Im glad you and the Shepherd are friends its good to get on with your crew mates remember. Dont be so grumpy you arent old yet. Mattie is holding up well and still at the store dont worry bout us Love your mother_

Dear Ma, Mal got us a job. He had to go to a ball him and Kaylee to get it. He had to fight a duel cause of Nara the companion thats her name and got hisself all stuck with a sword. We was all set to rescue him the doc even helped. Ill send more coin after the job Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, you never said the docs name what is it? Folks like you to use their name it makes them feel better remember. Is your captain alright? Stuck with a sword dont sound good. I used the coin to buy wood for the winter youre a good boy Love your mother_

Dear Ma, Docs name is Simon him and I still dont like him. Him and the moonbrain got kidnapped. They was gonna get burnt cause folks thought the girl was a witch. Captain went and got them hes fine. Shepherd got shot too Alliance fixed him. Make sure you got enough wood Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, witches arent real and no folks deserve to be burnt. Your captain was right tell me you helped? The poor Shepherd is he better? You didnt get hurt did you I worry with you so far away. We got heaps of wood enough till next summer now. Love your mother_

Dear Ma, Kaylee made me help. I hung out of the boat with a gun scared the hun dans proper. Shepherd is all healed and lifting weights again and I aint hurt. Thats nearly always the Captain hes like a target or something. Hows Mattie? Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Im glad you scared those folks its not right burning a girl cause shes tetched in the head. Kaylees smart you listen to her. Don’t forget what I said bout names you call the others by name don’t make Simon and River feel different. Matties not well again Love your mother_

Dear Ma, We done another job folks didnt have no coin Im sending some seeds and things. Mal ended up married the girl werent real she nearly wrecked Serenity and killed us. I got a chance to use Vera out the airlock. Were all safe. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, the seeds are good Im starting them in the greenhouse. Glad you used Vera I know how much you like that gun. Is there something you arent saying bout the not real girl? The poor Captain but at least he got married you meeting any women? I dont mean good time girls boy and you know it Love your mother_

Dear Ma, I tried to trade Vera for the girl but decided the girls on the boat are good to talk to even the crazy girl sometimes. I get my ashes hauled and thats all I need at least whores mostly dont try to kill you. Heres something for Mattie Love Jayne

_Jayne, trading a gun for a girl thats wrong boy even if its Vera. I brought you up better than that. Going whoring isnt all a man needs sexing with a girl you care for is different and you know it. Your girl crewmates you talk to them what about the other with one of them? Love your mother_

Dear Ma, awright you dont need to get cross Ill try do better. If it comes to that a Ma shouldnt talk bout whoring and sexing. What about Mattie anyway how come hes not married? We got us a job coming up on Canton Im a mite worried bout it. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, of course I can talk bout sexing where do you think you came from? Mattie shouldnt get married hed be leaving a widow and children when he died and that wont be long away. You never said bout Kaylee or River. Werent you at Canton few years back? Be careful Love your mother_

Dear Ma, whatd you mean bout Mattie dying? I were at Canton bout four years back the job went south. Folks here dont recollect it that way they think Im a hero cause I dropped money on them. Built a statue and had a riot and all for me things got mixed up this time too Love Jayne

_Jayne, what happened? You dont sound happy things dont always turn out the way we plan remember. A statue built of you that sounds mighty fine to me and you are a hero sometimes like all folk. Matties dying boy and we both have to think on that. Love your mother_

Dear Ma, my old partner came back I treated him bad. One of the mudders got killed stepped in front of a bullet meant for me cause he thought I was a hero. Made me feel bad I dont get why he did it. Matties younger than me and never does nothing bad or get into trouble hell be fine Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Matties a good boy and so are you but he isnt well and never likely to be. In fact hes worse this time than ever before and he gets weaker each time. Im getting old too I don’t want you left alone I want you with a family. What bout Kaylee or River? Im sorry your friend got killed Love your mother_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: from Out of Gas to Trash  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters belong to Joss Whedon

Dear Ma, you aint that old and you and Mattie are my family. Kaylees real shiny and all but shes wanting the doc the moonbrains a moonbrain and young. Heres some coin were going to be out on the rim for awhile my letters might be late Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, you gotta face facts boy sooner or later we all die and no-one likes to be alone. Dont call River a moonbrain she cant help it. Age dont matter look at your grandparents Pa was 20years older than Ma and they did fine. I dont mind the letters being late so long as they come I know youre still with us then Love your mother_

Dear Ma, sorry I took so long to write we had some problems. Serenity caught fire and Zoe got hurt so did Mal when he sent us off the boat since there was no air. Im more likely to die than you and Mattie I made a will in case Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, is your boat ok and the Captain and Zoe? How was there a fire and are you awright I worry about you? What about the rest of the crew? Dont be so stubborn boy youve got to tell yourself bout Mattie it will soften the blow when the time comes. Love your mother_

Dear Ma, Zoes better already the Captain got shot in the stomach and is being slow getting better. The fire started in the engine Kaylee told Mal we needed some new part but he didnt listen now he does. The others werent hurt any and the boats flying true again. We should have a job soon and I can send coin Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, You do keep some money for yourself don’t you? We do awright Mattie and I right now were eating some of the vegetables from the plants you sent theyre real tasty. Im glad everyones doing good and youre back on board. I know you like it there even if you dont say so Love your mother_

Dear Ma, I always keep coin for me too I gotta look after the girls and buy extras and all. Heres plenty for you this time we did a job on a core planet. The doc planned it we stole some medicine some of us got caught but we got away Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, thats an awful lot of money boy I buried some you know the place. You stole medicine? What about sick folks they need it you know. Theres something you arent telling me I know you. Who got caught what happened youd best tell me Jayne. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, It was an Alliance hospital they got new medicine straight away Mal and Zoe sell the stuff we stole to folks aint got any medicine. Didnt tell you the crazy girl cut me with a knife I turned her and the doc in for the re-ward not cause of that. The hun dan Alliance fella arrested me too Love Jayne

_Jayne, boy where are your brains and your finer feelings turning folks in for a reward. It could be different if you didnt know them but you do boy and you know theyre running from something serious. If I were there Id be tanning your hide dont think Im too old for that is the money you sent from that? Cause I dont want it Love your mother_

Dear Ma, take the coin back I didnt get the re-ward all the moneys from the heist. I just wanted them gone I cant stand the doc and the crazy girl could be dangerous its bad for us having fugies on board. You dont need to worry bout punishing me Mal hit me with a wrench and stuck me in the airlock Love Jayne

_Jayne, good on the Captain he knows the right way to behave. I still cant believe you did that boy dont you remember anything I taught you? Those two are crew remember. How did you escape anyhow and have you told Simon and River what you did? I put the money back where I told you. You do better boy Love your mother_

Dear Ma, you can stop hectoring me Im sorry awright. We fought our way out the moonbrain knew the way away from some other bad guys that maybe came for them. I aint telling noone what I did its bad enough Mal knowing I might make up for it some other way Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, try and make up for it and remember you cant like everyone but you can treat them like human beings boy. I know that temper of yours try to control it please. Imagine what Simon and Rivers parents would think if they lost their family think bout it Love your mother_

Dear Ma, the docs parents wont have nothing to do with them theyre on their own makes me real proud of having you for a Ma. I bought apples for everyone to make up. Captain and Wash got themselves kidnapped when they went to sell the medicine. We had to rescue them Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, what sort of parents are they? Even if your children do wrong you stick by them try and help. Who kidnapped your people? Are they okay? Apples is good but you do more boy. Got your delivery today all that fruit Im going to be bottling for awhile Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, that crime lord we had a run in with before remember me telling you? He kidnapped them and tortured them too cut off Mals ear and all. Everyone except the moonbrain went to rescue them even the doc. He mended Mals ear were all fine Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, I traded some of the apples and bought some new medicine for Mattie hes sitting up in bed and looking some better. Im glad all your crews fine maybe you could send me a capture sometime so I can see what everyone looks like Love your mother_

Dear Ma, see I told you Mattie will be okay. Remember Mal getting married? The girl turned up married to one of his friends she got us a job doing crime. I got shocked by some electrics and Kaylee saved me from falling off the boat. Doc found out bout me turning them in Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, were you out on the hull when the boat was moving with Kaylee? Isnt she brave? Im glad she rescued you. Were Simons feelings hurt? Did you and he have words and poor River too does she know what you did? How can a girl be married twice its very strange Love your mother_

Dear Ma, the girl marrys everyone Mal says its the way she works her jobs. We were on the hull cause Kaylee needed to rig something shes smart that way. Don’t know how the doc felt he said he werent gonna fight with me the crazy girl said shed kill me with her brain. I dont have any coin this time Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, were doing good with all that you send youre good to us. Simon sounds sensible maybe you should follow his lead you could start by calling them both by name. Noone can kill you with their brain dont be silly River must have a sense of humour Love your mother_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: from The Message to Objects in space  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters belong to Joss Whedon

Dear Ma, The moonbrain is crazy weird who knows what she can do she always has a knowing look in her eyes. Are you sure youre doing awright? I sent a little coin with this and something for Mattie. Were trying to sell the gun we stole last job its a real beauty a Lassiter Ill send more then Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne Thanks for the extra coin Mattie liked the puzzle says its a real hard one it took him more than a week to figure out. I used the coin to buy new glass for the windows were fine. Hows your crewmates have you called Simon and River by name yet? Id love to see a capture of them Love your mother_

Dear Ma Everyone else calls the fugies by name theyre fine dont need me chiming in. Sides I dont like the doc any better than I did he makes Kaylee act all squirley. Havent sold the gun yet its real hot property Mals going to try the next skyplex were at Im glad Mattie liked the puzzle Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne I hope you are well and that you get this soon in your travels. Thank you for the coin you forwarded it has helped as Mattie is still sick with the damp lung. I made you the enclosed to keep you warm in your travels Love your mother_

Dear Ma, the hat is real cunning and keeps my ears warm. We still didnt sell the gun but in the same post Mal and Zoë got a dead guy who werent dead then he got dead. We were chased by feds too the head one didnt like my hat but I do. I got another puzzle for Mattie Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne You confused me a dead guy who werent dead how can that be and why did Mal and Zoe get him? Getting chased by feds aint good what happened are you awright? Boy you worry me some. Mattie wont be doing the puzzle for awhile hes real weak Im glad you like your hat Love your mother_

Dear Ma The guy took some sorta drug that made him look dead he wanted Mal and Zoes help they were in the war together. The feds were chasing him not us and Shepherd talked them out of doing anything to us were fine. How come Matties so weak I thought he was fine Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne Mattie aint ever going to be fine hell have good days but the bad days are getting more he cant even sit up in bed lately. What did the not dead guy want and am I right thinking hes now dead you never could tell a story right boy. The Shepherd sounds real smart Love your mother_

Dear Ma The guy his name was Tracey got his innards took out and smuggled other innards inside the feds were bad guys and wanted them. Shepherd and Mal had a plan Tracey didnt like it and shot Wash and grabbed Kaylee. The Captain shot him for that and serves him right Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne Whoever heard of such a thing playing with your innards dont you ever think of it. You have some exciting times there but worrying too I can tell. Are Wash and Kaylee awright and your other crew? I won the bottling competition at the fair and got a job bottling stuff for Widow Davis Love your mother_

Dear Ma Glad you won the prize do you have to work for that stuck up bitch do you need more money? Washs hand was shot but the doc fixed it good he still has all the feeling so can still fly Kaylee werent hurt but was real scared shes not good with guns and such Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne Im just saving your coin is all I dont mind the bottling this way Im home more for Mattie dont forget. You got to forget what the Widow did to you it was twenty years ago now you never did let go of things. Sounds like Simons real talented are you calling him by name yet? Love your mother_

Dear Ma I know you like being home and I aint never forgetting what that woman did. We did a job at a whorehouse and I got paid otherways than with coin but I traded some of my gatherings and heres some after all. The doc helped a baby come and I dont like him Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne What sort of job did you do was it fighting? You took your pay otherways what did I tell you about that boy? Sexin is all well and good but you need more than that everyone does. I know you dont like Simon but it sounds like hes handy to have around try to get on boy Love your mother_

Dear Ma The big man in town wanted the kid and the whores didnt want to give it up the one in charge was a friend of Naras. Captain always admires folks what stand up for themselves so he wanted to help thats why we was there. I told you before just sexin is fine I dont like complications Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne Its good you all helped everyone has a right to live their own lives and a child belongs with those who will love it. Your Captain sounds like a good man Im glad youre flying with him and the others. Complications are worth it sometimes you know Love your mother_

Dear Ma Hows Mattie you havent said are you still doing that bottling job? I guess Mal is a good guy seems to me him and Nara are at outs with each other lots he dont like her job and makes cracks. Thats the sorta worry Im talking about I dont need that just relief now and then Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne without some problems life would be boring I think I know you dont like to care about folks but sometimes you need to in order to live life proper. You got two pretty girls on board remember. Matties been sitting out on the porch lately I used your last coin to buy a rolling chair Love your mother_

Dear Ma How come Mattie needs a chair? Sorry Im a bit late writing we had some problems here a bounty hunter came for the moonbrain the doc got shot protecting her but she didnt need it being a mind reader and all. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne Mind readers arent real dont be silly are River and Simon awright what about the rest of the crew? Simon is strong looking after his sister like that. Mattie needs a chair cause hes too weak to walk most days and is real worried bout it. Love your mother_

Dear Ma The Captain, Zoe and the Shepherd say shes a reader they should know. The girl was real clever tricking the bounty hunter fella her and Mal sent him into space. Nara got hurt, the Shepherd too, Zoe had to get the bullet out of the doc I slept through everything Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne It aint your fault these things happen.at least everyone is alive though you didn’t mention Kaylee or Wash. They are fine arent they? If your Captain says its so its so I just never heard of such a thing – Readers whod have thought? How are the hurt ones? Love your mother_

Dear Ma Nara had her lip split and the Shepherd his head bashed. Doc will take a few weeks to get better so Zoe says she and Wash were locked in their bunk so they werent hurt. The moonbrains fine. Kaylee got tied up maybe threatened she aint said nothing and its worrying folks. Hows Mattie? Love Jayne


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: before and after the comic  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters belong to Joss Whedon

Dear Jayne, Mattie still aint the best though the chair helps he sits out on the porch most days and does puzzles he loves your letters. Poor Simon being laid up is irksome Im glad River is fine I wrote to her and Kaylee. Hope the others are improving you sound down are you awright? Love your mother

Dear Ma, the moonbrains a fugie letters to her could get her caught and whyd you have to write to her and Kaylee anyway? You didnt say anything bout sexin and stuff did you? Im fine just sorry I werent awake to do some fighting I like to keep busy heres something I made for Mattie Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Course I didnt send the letter straight to River what do you take me for? I put it with Kaylees I figure that she might feel lonely with everyone else getting post and thought Kaylee might need someone not close to talk to. I never said anything bout what Id like for you boy thats for you to do I just wish you would Love your mother_

Dear Ma, sorry I just dont want to get took by the Alliance again and other folks on the crew worry bout the crazy girl and the doc they wouldnt like I told you bout them. We did a little job and heres some coin Mals got something better coming up. You didnt say bout Mattie? Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, surely the others write to their relations you blow things out of proportion sometimes. I used the coin to take Mattie to the new hospital at Gowan they took tests and all and will tell us soon if Im wrong bout his chances. Hope the new job works out good Love your mother_

Dear Ma, there arent many with folks that I know of on this boat cept for Kaylee she writes to hers lots. The job didnt work out and we got no coin remember the fed Mal shot? hHe werent dead and has been causing all kinds of problems. Nara had a real falling out with Mal complications see and left and sos the Shepherd there were folks after the fugies too Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Are River and Simon ok? It must be so worrying for them. What sort of problems did you have were you or the other crew hurt I feel like I know them too and worry bout you all. Its sad that Nara and the Shepherd left why did they? I know youll miss them Love your mother_

Dear Ma, the crazy girl and doc are ok he did good standing up to the bad guys again looked after Kaylee too. They and Wash got rid of the bad guys what were chasing us. Shepherd didnt like Mal using his sermon as a di-version there were other reasons I dont get the why off. Heres some coin and hows Mattie Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, If the job went bad where did the coin come from? Not that Im not grateful cause I am the docs gave us some new medicine for Mattie and its working a treat but its a mite expensive. I can see why the Shepherd would be cross its a pity he left though are you calling River and Simon by name yet? Love your mother_

Dear Ma, don’t worry bout the coin I had it saved up what sort of medicine give me the name maybe I can get it cheaper. Does it mean Mattie aint gonna die like you said? Folks here are going round longfaced Kaylee misses Nara something fierce. I got two new guns and will use them soon on a job Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, You do keep money for yourself dont you boy? I dont want you going without. Did you name your new guns hows Vera? Of course folks would miss their friends I know you do too you could write to the Shepherd if you wanted. Mattie is doing better I hope it lasts Love your mother_

Dear Ma, I got coin don’t worry on this boat we never go without though things are getting a bit tight. Naras rent money always saw us through now its gone. I dont have to write to the Shepherd were doing a job for him and visiting him at a place called Haven. Im thinking of names for the guns Veras doing good Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Its good you and the others are never without you stick with that boat wont you boy? Did I tell you Kaylee sent captures of everyone you look just like my pa and now I know what the crew looks like Mattie too. Whats the Shepherd doing at that place Love your mother_

Dear Ma, Shepherds helping the folk set up a town and giving them what he calls spiritual guidance they like him a lot there its not a bad planet hes settled in. They had some stuff to trade Im sending this for Mattie and some coin. Were off to see some guys bout a job so I can send more soon Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Folks need guidance sometimes and if your Shepherds giving it itll be good. Mattie got a kick out of the game you sent youre a good brother. Remember you asked me the name of the medicine Im gonna ask you to look around for some for me its getting scarce the name is Pachydactrhidon Love your mother_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: before and after Serenity (the movie)  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters belong to Joss Whedon

Dear Ma, Ill look out for that stuff how much you got? Weve got a job coming up from these two guys should make lots of coin Mal says. I can buy lots for you then. Whatd you say to Kaylee? her and the crazy girl keep looking at me funny I dont know how much longer her and the doc are gonna be here hes on Mals last nerve Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, the medicine will last 3 more months you know me boy I always have a stash. Kaylee and River are teasing you I never said anything special its just you being suspicious again. Not everyones gonna be bad to you boy remember. I hope Simon and River dont leave please call them by name Love your mother_

Dear Ma, Im writing this in a real hurry to let you know Im still here weve had some trouble and I cant get the medicine yet but will before you run out Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Whats happening the letter had Alliance stamps all over it and frightened Mr Thames at the store something awful. Dont worry bout the medicine I told you I had a stash and Im still trying to get some too Matties not bad and out of the chair. Please write Im worried bout you and the others Love your mother_

Dear Ma, Sorry bout the stamps I gave the letter to an Alliance fella didnt want you worrying. Feds came after the crazy girl again. Have you seen bout Miranda? We was there Mal was burning to get the news out and we helped some. Serenity was gorramn near wrecked and everyone was hurt Wash got killed. Shepherd too I swiped some of that medicine from the feds Love Jayne

_Jayne boy were you hurt are you awright? What bout the others poor Zoe how is she doing? Im sorry bout the Shepherd but I thought he weren’t with you no more. We saw some bout Miranda those poor folk how could anyone do that? People are people noone can change that. The medicine is good Love your mother_

Dear Ma, Stop worrying bout me cept for the girl I was least hurt Mal got stabbed again Zoe was cut bad but dont seem to feel it shes all quiet. Kaylee was frozen by a dart doc got shot helping her Nara broke some ribs and got a cut face. Theyre all healing slow the boats up and running Kaylee and the doc got together Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Theres things youre not telling me boy and you might not be hurt but you dont sound like yourself. I know you had feelings for Kaylee but Im thinking you didnt know boy you be happy for her and dont interfere if its meant to be its meant to be. Zoes mourning you give her space and help some Love your mother_

Dear Ma, The feds turned the girl into some sorta weapon she took down a whole bar full of folks I was mad and didnt want her bringing us trouble werent gonna hurt her just take her away so noone got hurt. She knocked me out anyway my mind changed when Shepherd got killed and we saw Miranda Love Jayne

_Jayne you always act first and think later what a thing to do. Poor River they mustve hurt her bad shes a good girl you know I hope youre treating her better. Maybe knowing she can knock you out will help. You havent said why the Shepherd was killed and I thought Inara was gone too? Love your mother_

Dear Ma, Yeah yeah I know I done wrong the hun dan after the girl killed Shepherd and all the folks on Haven as a warning to Mal. Killed lots of other folk too made Mal sorry and mad he aint one to like that sort of thing fella threatened Nara too thats why she came back her and Mal are still fighting but its different now. Hows Mattie? Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Mattie aint well that medicine still helps but he keeps needing more of it that cant be good Im real worried bout him I used the coin you sent to get more tests. Whered you get it? Hows Zoe in the capture Kaylee sent her and her man looked settled shes gotta be feeling bad Love your mother_

Dear Ma, the money was from the job we pulled just fore all the trouble I gotta keep the rest we aint working much yet lots of our contacts are dead and cant give us jobs. Zoes real quiet did good at the funeral we buried Wash the Shepherd and another guy at Haven. Have you got all the old tests send them here Ill show them to the doc Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, heres the tests the new ones too the doctors dont rightly know why the medicine aint working as it should. You willing to show Simon these does it mean youre starting to maybe like him? Being too quiet might not be good for Zoe has she talked to anyone it helps even if it hurts Love your mother_

Dear Ma, I aint showed him yet Im still thinking on it. He did good looking after Kaylee saved her life and all shes real happy with him dont mean I like him anymore though just Im thinking hes a good doctor knows lots of Core stuff. Zoe dont talk much at the best of times shes clammed right up wont even talk to Mal and theyve been together a long time Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, you never said how River was is she ok? All those things happening to a young girl can turn her round. You show those tests to Simon only if you want to its gotta feel right to you he seems real responsible looking after his sister and now Kaylee she sounds so happy in her letters Love Ma_

Dear Ma, the girl is ships pilot now picked it up just like that she dont go out on jobs when we got them. Her fighting stuff scares her Kaylee says and anyway Mal, me and Zoe are fine for that. We did a job only little but got coin heres some for you I gave the test to the doc Love Jayne


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: post the BDM  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters belong to Joss Whedon

Dear Ma, heres some new medicine from the Doc he says dont give Mattie the old stuff no more. He wants to see Mattie hisself and Mal said awright were at the other side of the rim right now and have some jobs to do we need coin but were coming be about two months Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, You did good boy giving the tests to Simon please thank him from me for going to so much trouble thank the Captain too theres not many would do the same as him thats for sure. I know you all have got to live too you do those jobs well and well see you soon Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, We did another job smuggling beagles this time not cows theyre lots harder to look after yapping everywhere the girls went all feng le bout them and cried when they was gone. Heres some coin I used the rest to buy Vera a new strap Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Beagles is lovely dogs no wonder the girls cried when they left why were you smuggling them anyway? Glad to see youre looking after Vera shes your best tool remember.Did you thank Simon for his help tell me you did boy the medicine he sent seems to work and Mattie is doing a bit better Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, stop hectoring me Ill thank the Doc when Im good and ready dont need him being anymore smug than he already is. We smuggled the dogs cause theres some sort of block on breeding them I dont understand we ended up with one anyway the crazy girl hid one away Mal was awful cross. We already got us another job Love Jayne

_Jayne you thank Simon you hear he didnt have to help remember specially since Im guessing youre still not calling him by name or treating him better. River needs something to cuddle the dog will be good for her you be tolerant now. Hows Zoe is she keeping better and Kaylee too she sounds a bit down? Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, I thanked the Doc awright and Mal too before you get started with that. Zoes been talking a bit to Kaylee I think but still clams up most times she takes too many risks on jobs nearly got herself shot this last time its making everyone nervous. The job didnt go good I got no coin to send but heres some stuff for Mattie Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, youre always so good to your brother and me Im looking forward to seeing you a lot. You didnt answer bout Kaylee is she awright and how is River enjoying the puppy? Be patient with Zoe coping with losing her man is probably real hard for her and Im sure for all of you too remember its not that long since you lost him and the Shepherd. You didnt say if anyone got hurt? Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Mal and me got shot a bit it werent that bad everyone else is fine. The girl knew something was wrong and got us outta there real quick she likes her dog it follows her everywhere even the infirmary the Doc hates it Nara talked Mal round and hes letting her keep it. Kaylees grandma died she felt it lots Ill be glad to see you too Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, You got shot please boy be careful are you ok? Having a Reader on the crew seems kinda helpful if it gets you out of scrapes and such. Im glad the Captains letting River have the dog Im sure she can train it to stay away from the infirmary. Poor Kaylee losing family hurts so. Mattie says the medicine tastes terrible but hes outta his chair Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Mal got a bullet through the shoulder mine was just a nick Im fine weve had another job since and did real good cause Nara planned it I think. Heres some coin and treats for you and Mattie Kaylees doing better her and Zoe talked some more. I got myself a new knife Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, What sort of knife you aint still spitting when you clean them are you? You better not when you get here is all I can say. I enjoyed the treats its so long since I had peanuts fancy you remembering. Nara planned your job she must be smart is she still a Companion can they do that? Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, I dont spit much the stone has to be wet to sharpen the knife proper you know that. Course I remember what you like youre my Ma aint you. Nara aint Companioning no more shes some sorta go between now Mal cant make cracks no more and dont know what to say. Shes smart awright just like the others Mal and me are surrounded Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Of course Im youre Ma I didnt mean to hurt your feelings boy. You could use water from the tap to wet that stone and you know it Im thinking you probably spit to annoy folks you always did tease. Mattie says being surrounded by pretty and smart women dont sound like much of a hardship to him its good to hear him joke Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, We did a legit job so heres more coin Mals got one more lined up then were heading straight to you should only be a couple more weeks. Tell Mattie not to be thinking too much on these girls two are spoken for even though Mal dont say ones sad and the others crazy. Im looking forward to your cooking love Jayne


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: post the visit to Jayne’s home  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters belong to Joss Whedon

_Dear Jayne, Hope youre okay I miss you all already Matties fine so far please tell Simon. I got nothing to do round the house right now with you and the Captain fixing everything in sight and Kaylee working miracles with the pumps so Im knitting gifts instead Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, We did some crime and are doing awright Captain got us a job from Hawkins Moon means were coming back this way in a few of months. Doc says good but keep an eye out heres some coin Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, what sort of crime boy theres something you arent telling me? Im glad youre coming back this way will everyone come visit like before I did enjoy it. I used your coin to put credit at the store that way Im all ready for hard times Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, everything went right on the job its downright unsettling I was the only one had to get dressed up all fancy I didnt like it. Putting your coin at the store dont sound safe what if they keep it or something I can help in hard times you know Love Jayne

_Jayne boy you gotta trust folks sometimes Mr Thames at the store him and me went to school together. Dont be always expecting bad things son the good things will pass you by without you noticing. How are the girls and Simon tell him Mattie is still doing good Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, I do trust some folks just you always gotta be prepared. The girls are doing awright dont know about the Doc hes the same as always. We did a job and I got a new rifle her name is Julie heres some coin and something for Mattie Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, thanks for the coin I bought some new clothes first Ive had in about 10 years. Mattie reckons this puzzle is the hardest yet it kept him busy a long time its good to see him doing so good you will thank Simon wont you? Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Mal wouldnt be told and took another job on Whitefall and things didnt go smooth the boat got a bit tore up and Kaylees hurt, the Moonbrain too. Shes acting sorta crazy again and folks is worried. No coin this time Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, how were the girls hurt are they awright? What about you and the others I worry you know. Me and Mattie are fine were busy getting ready for winter Inara helped me can when you visited so we got plenty of food and are nearly finished the wooding Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, The old bitch that runs the moon shot at the boat the girl stopped it crashing but only just she flys near on as good as Wash she banged her head Zoe and me didnt get hit Mal got a scratch and Kaylee broke her leg. Me or the Captain have to carry her round the catwalks Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, whyd that woman shoot at you werent you working for her? You didnt say about Simon is he ok all the hurt folks are gonna need him and River is her brain confused still. Matties well enough to be doing the milking I never thought to see it Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Patience thats her name dont like paying for what she can take Mal does the job he wants to get paid them two things aint compatible sometimes. The Doc werent hurt and hes been busy had to fix the girls dog too he didnt like that shes a mite calmer now. Since Kaylee cant get around real good she made this for Mattie Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, dont sound so happy bout Simons uncomfortableness it aint kind and please call him by name you stubborn boy. You never said bout Nara and howd Fifi get hurt? River loves that dog you be nice. Tell Kaylee thanks from Mattie hes busy working on her gift I finished mine so here they are Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, the Doc rubs me the wrong way and that aint gonna change. The dog was thrown round a bit in the turbulence and its ribs broke it sits with Kaylee most days. Nara got a few scratches too it made Mal madder than ever hes sleeping with her now. Everyone liked your presents mine are the best socks ever Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, I never thought itd happen good on Mal that girl needs him and he her now what about you boy? Id like to see you happy and not lonely theres two women on board that you like remember Love your Mother_

Ma dont start that again I aint lonely and now Matties doing better talk to him about the girls instead will you. We sold the stuff Patience didn’t get so heres some coin Mal got us another salvage job a big one well be out in the black awhile the mail might be slow Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Im always gonna worry about my boys thats what mas do Id like Mattie to settle down too but it aint likely most of the girls hereabouts are taken and hes still at risk you know. Dont worry bout being away from awhile just write when you can Love your Mother_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: post the salvage job  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters belong to Joss Whedon

Dear Ma, were back from the salvage job and done real good selling what we got Mal even let us have downtime to celebrate. Cause except for me and Zoë that didnt exactly go smooth and folks are at outs with each other again see complications. Heres some things for you and Mattie Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, you were gone a long time I worried the wrap fits perfect you shouldnt be spending all your coin on me though. Complications mean youre alive boy I told you that before remember. Howd you celebrate with some girl that dont even know your name Im betting what happened with the others? Matties slid back some Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, so what if she didnt know my name we had us a good time and my ashes got hauled. What do you mean dont spend my coin on you youre my Ma. Doc got bent outta shape cause while they were out someone asked the crazy girl to dance. I thought Mattie was better? Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, it was a lot of money is all and I worry for you I know Im your Ma got the marks to prove it. Getting your ashes hauled aint the same boy and you know it youre gonna lose the good as well as the bad if you aint careful. Mattie caught a cold but hes better already its wonderful. What happened with River and Simon finish the story Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Mas shouldnt talk about marks and such. The Doc and Mal got on their high ropes about the girl dancing with anyone and Kaylee and Nara got cross they came back all angry the arguefying lost me and I went to my bunk and missed the rest. Moonbrain hid and couldnt be found everybody got worked up Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, those two men I should bang their heads together. Rivers real pretty and wants to be normal whats wrong with that? I dont blame the others for being cross. Where was Zoë during all this? You and me being straight with each other is what keeps us together. Is River awright? Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, cept for jobs Zoë dont go off the boat much she was in her bunk the whole time. I found the crazy girl the dog was with her it aint hard to track. Kaylee and Nara made a fuss and still aint talking to the others its like living in one of them shows on the Cortex Im wondering bout leaving. We did more crime heres some coin Love Jayne

_Jayne you make sure Zoë gets off the boat next time shes the one needs the break. How are the other girls? I used the coin to take us on a trip I aint been away from home places ever we had a time I can tell you. Dont you go getting worked up bout the uncomfortableness Serenitys the best place youve ever been Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, I aint leaving Serenity dont think I could thats me being straight with you awright that dont mean nothing though just means Im settled. Ill try bout Zoe but shes hard headed that one Kaylees leg aint healing proper crazy girls fine Nara and Mal made up and he got us another job says well make out good Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, You surprised me boy and Im pleased it does mean something you know. Youre more hard headed than Zoë anytime you do what I say. Kaylee sounded real down last letter whats happening there? Im sending some more stuff and some captures Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, the girls went crazy over your gifts did you have to make that thing for the dog aint it sissified enough? Kaylees worried bout not being able to stay working on her girl with her leg Moonbrain says. Captain went all quiet and said that aint ever gonna happen. Mattie looks real ugly in that shirt Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, I bought that shirt dont tease so Mattie looks almost his real age in it I think hes still doing good and is gonna work in the store again. Mr Thames aint got no family left and wants to leave it to Mattie I think it’s a good idea I want him to have something when Im gone Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, you aint gonna be gone for a long time but Mattied be a good storekeeper being so good at numbers and such. The job went good again we stole some ugly assed statues and got paid a mint for it. I cant send much this time were all putting in for smoothers for Kaylee Docs gonna have to break her leg again dont seem right her having to hurt like that Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, tell your Captain yes of course Ill gladly look after Kaylee and make sure she rests up. I put the word out and everyones bringing small engines and such she can work on in bed thatll keep her busy. Don’t worry bout the coin were doing good right now with Mattie working. Hows everyone else? Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, we gotta pick up the freight for Hawkins Moon and deliver it first another 3 weeks maybe till we get to you. Doc aint gonna operate till we get there hoping Kayleell be fine by then and not need it. I made some coin selling custom made bullets here it is. Zoe went out last stop her and the captain had a good brawl Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, I buried the money youre good to us boy. Were gonna have a dance before Kaylee has to go through all that pain. Matties teasing like you its good to see hes gonna introduce River to all the young bucks Mal and Simonll be too polite to criticise. Were looking forward to the visit even though its a sad time for Kaylee Love your Mother_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: post the dance at Ma's place  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters belong to Joss Whedon

Dear Ma, we dropped off the stuff from Hawkins Moon with no trouble just as well cause Mals still muttering bout the dancing and worrying bout Kaylee. The mechanic whos here while shes sick already got on his last nerve and I dont like him neither. We got us another job coming soon Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Kaylees still under the weather but the smoothers and things Simon left for her help the girl is a delight to look after. She says the other mechanic his name is Brad is a good one and youre to treat him right. Were still talking bout the dance here too everyone round enjoyed it were planning on making it regular Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, some here liked the dancing too Nara and the Moonbrain talk about it a lot and tease Mal about him cuddling with Nara the whole time he gets all flustered then. The job was on a new moon for us it rained the whole time I aint never been so wet heres some coin. The mechanics hopeless in a fight hows Mattie? Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, thanks for the coin I used some to buy cord so I can teach Kaylee my special knots. Shes not well enough yet to be doing all the fixing I got lined up but needs to keep busy. Matties still doing fine hes off everyday to the store its wonderful he says he wouldnt be no good in a fight either hope youre dry now Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Mattie woulda made an effort and backed a man up hell Kaylee dont like guns but she always helps out. I got dry but everyone else got a cold even the Doc I been nursemaiding them all the gorramn dog when it aint with the girl follows me everywhere its rutting annoying almost as bad as Mals whining Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, who was flying the ship if everyone was sick? You done good looking after your friends is everyone better now? Not everyone is used to fighting remember boy be kind to that fella he aint there for long was he sick too and dont talk about your Captain like that Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, yeah the rutting grease monkey was sick too and hated it he got off last stop Zoë met some fella was in the war with her and Mal so hes filling in. The girl set the boat on autopilot I just had to check it shes alright now but the Docs still sick Mal and Nara too. Its turned into some sorta flu so we did some crime to get better meds and a bit of coin Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Kaylee wants to know about the mechanic you know how she is about her girl shes missing the ship something awful and you people too. Her leg pains her but were doing exactly like Simons instructions say and shes looking better. All the seeds you planted are sprouting therell be more fresh food next time youre here Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, mechanics name is Eric Zoë says hes near on as good Kaylee he helped with the crime and did all right. Him and the girl dont get on though on accounta he threw things at the dog. Fresh foodll be good were down to the last of the stuff you gave us. Naras better and has lined up a job for us Mal and the Doc are still sick Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, theyre still sick aint that unusual? Im already canning peaches Tylers next door had a bumper crop since I helped feed the pickers I got lots. Matties well enough to carry Kaylee out to the porch most days and shes busy fixing all the things I gathered. Poor Fifi is River coping with a stranger on board? I know she gets flustered some Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Mals up and around a bit but the Docs still bedrid hes got pneumonia now so we need more meds. We can pay for them cause we smuggled some fancy ass dresses to a friend of Naras and got lots of coin. The Eric fella couldnt cope with Moonbrains weirdness and left. Ill be looking forward to the peaches Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, what arent you telling me boy? I hope you didnt say that to River how hurtful shes had a lot to cope with you know. Poor Simon is he a good patient? Kaylee is the girl is so good and is real popular with everyone for fixing their things folks are even paying her Love your Mother_

Ma I didnt say that to the girl he did she got a bit wild when he hit the dog is all and kicked him in the balls. I had to dress up in the monkey suit again I hate that and this time couldnt even take my weapons in next time Mals gonna do it. Were gonna stop at Haven for a couple of weeks so the Doc rests more Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, sorry boy I know you been trying. Kaylee says youre swai in that suit maybe you can show me when you visit next. I buried the coin. Kaylees earnings are feeding us and Matties doing good at the store for once well be beforehand. Its due to you boy even if I dont say it Im grateful you know Love your Mother,_

Dear Ma, the gloves are real fine Ive been using them since its snowing here the girls liked what you sent and Mals wearing the hat hes back to his yelling self criticising right and left the Doc still aint too good but has stopped coughing at least. I went hunting so heres the skins for you and something for Mattie Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, theyre beautiful skins Im gonna make shoes maybe even a coat get you out of that ugly green thing. Im glad the Captains feeling better River sent me a capture of him with his hat on do you know how worried that girl is about her brother? Someone should talk to her. Both Mattie and Kaylee like the model just like you intended boy Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, I told Zoë and Nara what you said and they talked to the girl like you wanted. I like that coat its got lots of pockets and straps and things and fits me good. Docs looking as pasty as all hell but says his lungs are clear so were on our way to the next job. Love Jayne


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: post Simon’s illness  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters belong to Joss Whedon

_Dear Jayne, Don’t let Simon do too much all at once being that sick takes it out of a man. Im glad the others spoke to River I think sometimes you all forget how inexperienced she is. Kaylees still in bed but getting stronger everyday next week Ill let her start practising with her cast. The skins are curing well theres enough for coats for you me and Mattie and maybe some left over Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, the Docs awright the girls watching him like a hawk Nara and Zoë too. We had a couple more weeks getting here so he had more time to heal. The next jobs all lined up should be an easy one the Captain says. I sold a few more skins heres the coin and something for Mattie. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Mattie and Kaylee liked the model why dont you say its for her boy? I know it is. She walked on her crutches for the first time yesterday and did real well though shes a bit tired today. Have you got a new mechanic yet and how are the others on the crew? Love your Mother_

Ma, the models are for Mattie I always send them remember. The job didnt go as easy as Mal wanted and he and Zoë got hurt some. We didnt get paid neither Mal was mad as a hornet. Nara organised me a bodyguard job for some fancy-pants fella so we got some coin at least. We aint got a mechanic yet just me and Kaylees list. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, I know about the models boy. It doesnt hurt to admit to caring about someone. How did the Captain and Zoë get hurt? Is it serious? Kaylee worries you know shes a real loving creature Ill be sorry to see her go. Ive cut the coats out and had to make Matties a mite bigger hes filling out and looking so well. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Kaylees spoken for she loves the Doc more that anything else in the Verse even Serenity. You aint said anything have you? Badger didnt say but the fella we did the job for hates Browncoats and started shooting soon as he saw Mal and Zoë. Took us all by surprise I shot back and killed the hun dan. Mal bumped his head when he fell and was fuzzy headed for awhile. Zoë got shot in the stomach. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, aggravating boy is Zoë ok? Tell the story proper we would have been worried except for Rivers letter. She knows what to tell a person. I know Kaylee loves Simon and he her but could he write a more cheerful letter? I dont know what he says but shes been a little upset. I havent said anything to Kaylee boy. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, you heard from Moonbrain I knew shed tell you everything. I cant talk to the Doc about his letters I told the crazy girl and shes going to do it. We got a new mechanic a woman this time aint a bit like Kaylee. I got another bodyguard job then were on to Persephone to yell at Badger. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Thats real smart boy getting River to talk to her brother. This new mechanic is she a good prospect for you? Theres still River or Zoë too you like them both. Id just like to see you not lonely boy. Kaylees doing real good on her crutches and is helping me round the house. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, You know the crazy girls got a thing going with Mattie. Zoë still misses Wash and were better as friends. The new mechanic would be awright to get my ashes hauled maybe but I dont like her much and can get better planetside. Badger got all intimidated and gave us a good job we should make out real good. Love Jayne

_Jayne, I didnt raise you to talk about women that way boy. Im not talking about the sexing talk either dont judge folks so harsh. The coats are finished so Im sending yours I hope you like it. Whatever River said to Simon worked Kaylee was much happier this letter Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, You woulda said things about her too but shes already gone so it dont matter. This jobs right up Mals alley were shipping lumber to a new settlement of Independents. Got a job from them to start straight after too. The coat fits real good and the hat it was a surprise. I dont know why you keep making those things for the dog. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, The mechanic didnt last long what in the Verse happened? Im glad you like your surprise. Kaylee and I went to Booral town to the picture house I havent been since I was a girl. Your hats like the style the good guy wore. River loves that dog boy I like to make her happy Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, The gorram woman was salvaging parts for another boat. I caught her taking bits off the shuttle. She was confusing the crazy girl too she was lucky Mal didnt shoot her. Instead he left her on the moon we was getting the lumber from shell be stuck there for awhile. Heres some coin you still doing ok? Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Kaylee has fixed everything in town it seems and will share her money with us. She says shes saving some and wants to pay her way so Im burying what you send. Dont leave yourself short boy were ok right now. Weve got Matties take from the shop too dont forget. Youre a good boy I love you Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Kaylees real independent let her help you shes practical that one and wont ever leave herself short. We delivered the lumber and stayed for a couple of days and picked up another mechanic. Were off now on the other job hauling rutting fish to the next moon. Theyre alive and the Moonbrain loves them. The boat stinks something awful Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Live fish? How are you hauling them boy? I can imagine the smell. If youve got some of the rosemary I sent hang it in the doorways itll help believe me. Whats the new mechanic like? You sure are running through them I know they cant all be Kaylee but surely some must be awright Love your Mother_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: post the fish delivery  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters belong to Joss Whedon

Dear Ma, The rosemary helped some and the smell died down thank Buddha. The fish were sealed in tanks I caught the Moonbrain swimming with them a coupla times but she aint any crazier than usual so I kept quiet. Anyway we dropped the fish and are gonna go back to get some more lumber now. The mechanics an old codger seems to know his job. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, How old is old? Maybe the new mechanic would be a match for me do you think? Kaylee wants to know his name and other stuff bout the engine and all. Shes still doing well and yesterday went with Mattie to the store and fixed everything in sight. Im glad you never said anything about River she worries so that folks wont understand her. How are you boy? Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, You aint thinking of getting hitched again are you? Even if you are Bud thats the mechanic aint your type thats for sure. I wrote about some of the engine stuff to Kaylee. Were back on the moon helping the settlers again and next week start the last run for them more rutting fish. Captain sent me out looking for rosemary and I found these. Im fine like always. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, I dont want to be married ever again but could do with some male companionship now and again you know. Why aint Bud my type is something wrong with him? Thanks for the seeds boy I planted them straight away we might even have a crop when you get here next. How are the fish? Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, what do you mean male companionship? Mas shouldnt talk about such things youve been hanging round Kaylee too long. Buds an old space rat been out here all his life he aint too clean and smokes all the time you wouldnt like him. Fish are all loaded and were off tomorrow. Theres plenty of left over lumber so I made this Love Jayne

_Jayne, Just cause a persons over sixty dont mean they lose all their functions you know. Im surprised at you. Youre right about that Bud though he dont sound my type. Did I tell you River sent a beautiful drawing of you me and Mattie? Shes a good girl and I hope youre treating her proper. How is everyone? Kaylees fine and well be making the trip to Gowan for her new cast soon. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Sorry a persons Ma is special you know and I worry about you. Im treating the girl fine and her dog everyone else is well even the Doc. He aint as pasty no more and breathes easier tell Kaylee. We dropped the fish and are flying on to get the lumber. We gotta keep a good lookout this trip theres Reavers about. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, I worry about you too especially this time I know how you all feel about Reavers. Kaylee is worried too she wears her heart on her sleeve that one. Im packing for the trip to Gowan well be gone nearly a week. Matties coming too so dont start worrying. I see you still arent calling River or Simon by name sometimes I could smack you boy. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Sorry I took so long to write weve had to dodge halfway round the rim to avoid the gorramn Reavers. But when we got there theyd already hit the lumber camp. We salvaged what we could and will take it to the settlement. Im sending this from the Breton skyplex everyone was quarantined here by the Alliance and only get shore leave when they want. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, I was getting worried its been nearly a month. Those poor people I dont know why the Alliance doesnt do anything. Weve got our vault all organised here and there are a few in town now too. Kaylees in her new cast and is getting around easier. Im going to miss her when shes gone. Please boy be careful. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, This is late again the rutting Alliance kept everyone at Breton for nearly a month. They never caught a Reaver. The Captains always going on about them only winning the war cause they had more folks and now I believe him. Were headed onto the settlement now. Heres some coin I made hustling at pool and something pretty for you. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, the robe is beautiful I needed a new one my old faithful was so threadbare. Ill be warm all winter now. You kept yourself busy what did the others do? I used the coin to buy new wheels for the cart the others were nigh on twenty years old. Kaylee got a job fixing the air at the mine her fame is spreading. Mattie takes her before going to the store and picks her up after. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Reavers hit the settlement too. They had vaults though and most folks survived but the place is a mess. Mal couldnt leave them like that so were staying for a coupla weeks and are gonna use the stuff we salvaged. The crazy girls a mite mixed up with so many voices she says and the Docs worried. Miners aint too predictable is Kaylee awright there? Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Im sorry for the folks who didnt survive and those that lost someone. Our town took up a collection for them and are shipping it now. Kaylees fine at the mines boy shes fixed things for so many families that shes like a pet to those men. And you know her shes make friends wherever she goes. Ive written to River but Simons worry makes it worse for her you know. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Your shipment arrived and folks cried. Nara got some friend of hers to broadcast it on the Cortex so other stuff has arrived too and things are going quicker. I talked to Zoë again about what you said and she got the Doc to back off some. Kaylee trusts everyone and gets hurt that way. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Theyve got the Cortex at the store now and Mattie saw the transmission he said you looked real intimidating. Fancy our actions influencing anyone its amazing. Thank you for helping with River I wish youd call her by name she needs things like that you know. Stop worrying Kaylees finished the job and now the picture house at Booral wants her help. The owners a woman old as me so shell be safe as houses. Love your Mother_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: post helping the settlers  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters belong to Joss Whedon

Dear Ma, Im supposed to look intimidating its my job works good when Im haggling too. Were finished with the settlers and are here on Persephone to get another job. We been here two days and Mals already antsy likely hell be picking the craziest job just to get outta here. Hows Kaylee getting to Booral? Her leg wont bend for the cart. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Your Grandpa used to do that too hed stand real tall and look mean then all the shopkeepers gave us discounts. I aint saying its right though boy remember. Kaylees riding one of the shop horses Mr Thames leant it to her no charge because of the work she done. Did River tell you about the party for Kaylee? What do you think? Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Mal got us a job transporting stuff from the mines on the dark side of Persephone. Were getting paid real good cause its a bad place to fly in and out of. Everyone here likes your idea for Kaylee even Zoë she said to tell you that. How are you and Mattie going? Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Mattie and me are doing fine. You should see how hes filled out I still cant credit it. Thanks for the coin I used it to pay Colin Winters to seal the root cellar proper. Kaylees finished at Booral and is resting for a few days I think the trip tired her more than she wants to say so Im insisting. The cats love it when shes home and sit with her all day theyre going to miss her and I will too. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, The mine jobs finished and we got another the same next moon over. That means well be there in a coupla months to pick up Kaylee. The presents for your party got sent yesterday theres a list with mine tell Mattie to read it. The mechanics left again he got on Mals last nerve which aint hard and got thrown off. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, What did Bud do? I cant believe how youre going through mechanics. Thats good about the presents its hard keeping our party a secret I can tell you. Is there something wrong with Simon? River sounded mighty worried last letter and Kaylee aint talking about him much at all. I canned some tomatoes so am sending some to you. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, I used some of the tomatoes in a stew it was right tasty Mal had seconds and all. The Docs coughing again he thinks the dust from the mines got into his lungs. We have to leave him at the main town this time. The dust got in the engines too and Bud didnt like all the hard work keeping them clean. We all got sick of his moaning specially Mal. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Poor Simon he didnt look well in the wave Im hoping Kaylee didnt notice. She was so happy Jayne to see you all and loved the surprise party so much. Half the town was in the secret in the end but it was worth it to see her happy smile. She loves the kitten you sent but what about the Captain? You looked well boy. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, It looked like half the town was at that party no wonder the girl liked it. Moonbrains got a dog Kaylee can have a cat. The Captain aint likely to object Kaylees the only mechanic he ever got on with and can do that thing with her eyes. The job heres finished so the Doc should be better. You and Mattie looked real well youre right about him looking good. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Mattie is looking good Im so thankful that you showed his tests to Simon. Kaylee still hasnt come down from her party shes having fun going through all her gifts. Of course half the town was there they just love that girl. What do you mean her eyes I dont understand? Inara wrote again and the planning for the wedding is all set. Have you got a new mechanic yet? Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Dont worry it aint serious but the last job didnt go too good and the crazy girl got shot. She werent even on the job being back at the ship like usual a bullet went through the bridge window. Her arms a bit numb so Naras filling in. Kaylee can look at you and make you do whatever she wants. We aint got a mechanic yet Mal says it aint worth it so guess whos stuck with it? Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Is River ok now? Since the cellars fixed Im filling it up while I can against hard times. I like to be prepared you know. Kaylees got another job at Gowan this time so Im going with her. I plan to take some of my pretties and sell them at the markets. This will be the first time Ive left Mattie since he was little it worries me some. Mal trusts you boy you aint stuck with the job. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, The girls better Mals looking into getting stronger glass in those windows. We had another job since and had to get all gussied up again. It was me and the Doc had to go in he did awright for him and we didnt get caught. I bought a better bag for my girls with my share. Howd your trip go? I bet Mattie was fine. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, The trip went good we were gone over a week. Like you said Mattie did fine by himself though he said he missed me. The kitten came too and behaved very well. When Kaylee was off work we had a fine time. She treated me to dinner at a restaurant I felt like a queen. I sold all my pretties too it was real satisfying. Look after yourself and the others boy. How are they all? Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Sounds like you had a good time but whyd you take the cat? Youre getting as bad as the crazy girl with her dog. Naras lined us up another job so things should go smooth this time. The girls doing ok or would be if the Doc left her alone some. Zoë the girl and Nara are spending all their time on this wedding fei oo. Mals the same as ever. Thanks for the shirt my last good one got ripped. Love Jayne


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: post Kaylee’s birthday  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters belong to Joss Whedon

_Dear Jayne, Howd your shirt get ripped are you awright? I do worry bout you and the others. Hows River and whatd you mean bout Simon? We took the cat Kaylee calls him Lion cause hes devoted to her. That book you sent said he would be. Hes a special breed very expensive the vet said boy you didn’t do anything stupid to get him did you? The wedding aint fei oo itll be all kinds of fine just wait and see. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Im awright the shirt got ripped at the last whorehouse. Crazy girls better like I said and Doc says can fly the ship again soon. He treats her like shes a baby its irritating. The cat aint stole the woman I bodyguarded gave me him for a discount. We got us a job smuggling liquor be right up my alley if Mal would let me drink some. Hows Mattie? Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Im sorry asking bout the cat. I know youd do lots more than steal for our girl and I worry. I see it aint stopped you visiting whorehouses though what did I tell you about that? The Captain was right stopping you drinking the cargo that aint right. Mattie caught a cold but aint even bed rid! Simon worries about his sister is all be more patient. Have you called him by name yet? Talk about irritating boy. I used your coin to buy paint and me and Kaylee are painting the house. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, I worry bout you and Mattie but dont drive you mad fussing do I? No wonder the Moonbrains crazy probably was afore the Alliance got to her. Doing for my ownself gets old I gotta get my ashes hauled sometime you know. The ship got banged up some cause we had to fight off boarders they were trying to get the cargo. Mal and me got shot Love Jayne

_Jayne I wish youd tell me more sometimes Im so worried. Are you awright and whats happening with Simon? Kaylees upset over something he said it aint the usual worry. Its deeper somehow. Is River flying yet and is she and the other girls ok? Weve finished painting downstairs and are doing the bedrooms now. Your ashes would be fine if you looked at a decent girl now and then. Look after yourself boy. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Sorry I wrote in a hurry Zoë needed to get going. Only me and Mal got hurt he got nicked on his arm. I got shot in the stomach and was out of it for a coupla days. Don’t worry Im fine now just confined to the ship for a bit is all. We dropped the cargo and got a bonus heres some coin. Dont know bout the Doc hes acting weirder than normal though. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Im glad youre feeling better. River wrote and said what you did. You did good boy. You take it easy till youre ready please be sensible. If youre sick whos looking after the engine? Kaylee will want to know shes busy right now back at the mines. We finished painting the whole house its looking real fine for the wedding. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Captain hired another mechanic so the engines fine ships still banged up a mite though. Im taking it easy dont get much chance to do anything with everyone watching me. Cant even lift my weights. Nara got us another job smuggling dresses like before so I got plenty of time to rest up. Whats Kaylee doing at the mines? You know about Mattie and Moonbrain don’t you? Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Kaylees working on the lifts and such they nearly had a big accident there. Mattie and River are interested in each other is that what you mean? Kaylee fixed the old hothouse and Im growing some flowers for the wedding. Mattie got me the seeds special I was so surprised. You aint said much bout the new mechanic whats he like? How are you boy are you lifting your weights yet? Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Yeah Im back lifting though I have to take it slow. Zoë or the Crazy girl spot for me theyre as good as you at nagging. We shifted the dresses already just as well too the girls were getting all grabby. The mechanic aint bad I guess. We had to dock at the shipyards for repairs Mals complaining again. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, I dont blame the girls the captures River sent last time showed some beautiful dresses. Im glad youre getting better and what do you mean nagging? Caring bout someone and looking out for them isnt nagging you know boy. Accept your friends help Im so glad youve got them. Hows the ship are you flying yet? Kaylee finally told me whats wrong. Did you know her and Simon broke up? If you didnt keep it to yourself boy dont do anything stupid. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, The ships fixed and were flying. Mals lined us up work transporting gorramn cows to Greenleaf. I sold some of my gatherings planetside so heres some coin and something for Mattie. I used some to get new bullets for Vera and Cassie. Caring nagging it all gives me an uncomfortableness. I aint gonna say anything when he finds out Mal will do it for me. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Youre a good boy looking after us like you do. You dont see me or Mattie being uncomfortable with it do you? Caring for someone aint all bad remember. Mattie says the puzzle is one of the hardest youve ever sent him and Kaylee spent ages on it. Kaylees still working at the mine two days a week and is helping me with the flowers she needs to keep busy right now. Are you all healed up now? Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Im healed and back to working full weights carrying Vera and watching the engine. The mechanic bailed on us at Greenleaf when we dropped the cows. Were headed for the whorehouse we visited before. The folks there were attacked by Reavers and need to rebuild they hired us to bring lumber. Maybe they’ll make the house look better this time. Doc still aint said anything how long am I supposed to keep quiet? Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Boy dont start trouble think of Kaylee. Im sure Simons feeling as bad about it as she is and he aint good at talking remember. What happened to the mechanic this time? It makes me wonder how come Kaylees lasted as long as she has. Ive been knitting again so Im sending gifts hope you like them. Im glad to hear youre better how is everyone else? Love your Mother_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: post the break-up  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters belong to Joss Whedon

Dear Ma, Werent nothing wrong with us the fella had no money and wanted to get back to Greenleaf. He didnt tell Mal that when he took the job though hun dan. Kaylee likes the black and the ship thats how come shes still here. The whorehouse is a real mess we might be here awhile helping. Doc still aint talking everyone else is fine. The scarf you knit is mighty fine I gave your presents around the girls gushed something awful. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, River sent a capture of everyone wearing my gifts you do look fine. Youre thinner though boy am I right? You keep quiet youre doing fine Rivers going to talk to her brother. Kaylees finished that job at the mines and as well as helping with the flowers is working in Booral now. You must help your friends we can wait and maybe the longer it is the easier itll be for Kaylee. Please tell me you aint taking payment in trade again Jayne? Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Im thin cause I werent allowed to eat much till my stomach healed. Doc says Im healthy dont worry. Whats Kaylee doing in Booral now? That ride aint safe you know. I aint trading this time were just working we near on got the house finished. Next were going to town the Reavers really wrecked the place. Itll be another coupla weeks before we move on. Lucky we got some savings cause we aint earning. I cant send coin but made this for you. Hows Mattie? Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Dont worry bout the coin were doing fine. Im glad to hear youre ok I worry you know. Kaylees fixing machines at the new shoe factory one of the Prince boys works there and rides with her every day. Shes safe boy wed never let anything happen to her. My flowers are coming on good the tools you made are gonna be well used. Matties doing good still Im so happy bout that. You eating ok now? Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Im back to eating whatever I like. The Doc says my diet would kill most folks.but I ignore him. We finished at the town and the whores threw us a send off party it gave Mal an uncomfortableness. Nara lined up another job smuggling rugs or some such its gonna pay good. Crazy wants me to send this for Mattie. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Why was the Captain uncomfortable? You always did eat whatever was going and stayed healthy. Still you should listen to Simon hes a doctor. Kaylee still aint happy but she puts on a good front. Having that kitten is good for her hes a real mischief and loves her so much. What sort of rugs boy? The things you do fascinate me. Weve got everything ready to go for the wedding all we need is our guests. Look after yourself Jayne. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Theyre some sorta ancient rugs Nara says were taking them to Bellerophon for some rich core fella. The girl got all excited bout them talking bout stories to be told. She stands there like a statue and says shes listening to them its downright creepyfying. Mal aint good at being thanked hes better with yelling. Im fine Ma dont go worrying. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Kaylee told me bout your last visit to Bellerophon I hope this one went better. River does hear things you know be patient with her. Before Kaylee finished in Booral we went to the picture house again I did enjoy it. We didn’t have to pay either the woman there says our girl saved the business. The flowers are growing but we have to keep the kitten out he likes eating leaves. Kaylee and me are making more pretties and we made some sweets hope they travel awright. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, I guess things went awright. I didnt get shocked or threatened by crazy girls this time noone else got hurt and we got paid. I bought boots and something for you. The sweets were good I ate mine afore the others got to them. Nara got us a bodyguard job for a coupla nobs visiting here. This time its Mal has to wear the suit Im doing outside and that suits me. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Hows Serenity? Kaylee misses that boat something awful. Thats a mighty fine gun you sent boy. Mattie set up the target and weve been practising it shoots real straight. Did you leave yourself short sending all those bullets? Rivers upset with Simon. Ive written to her but she needs someone to cuddle her. Theres something you aint saying bout the bodyguarding boy what is it? Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, I aint cuddling Moonbrain even if shes Matties girl. I got Nara to talk to her shes good at that stuff . I dont ask bout the stuff you send. You need all them bullets theyre hard to get and I aint going short. One of the women nobs was sniffing round me is all I hate that kind. The boats fine Kaylee sent another gorramn list Ill be glad when shes back. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Im sorry Im your Ma I gotta ask that stuff. Youre good to me and Mattie I just want to know youre ok. You could cuddle River you used to be good at it you know. What kind I dont understand boy? Kaylees being doing little odd jobs round the place and is going to town with Mattie tomorrow. Mr Thames set up a corner of the shop for her and folks bring in their bits and pieces. Were all gonna miss her when she goes. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, I do awright you taught me good. If I cuddled the girl the Doc would scream maybe I should do it after all. Theres married Core women wanna be sexed by someone from the Rim so as they can boast on it. A least a whores honest bout what she does they mostly aint. Were on our way to pick up the cargo for Higgins Moon we got a coupla jobs in between then were back with you. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Nara wrote to me bout the wedding and Im a mite puzzled. Hasnt Simon said anything bout his plans or breaking up with Kaylee? I think either you or River are gonna have to speak. Otherwise things might get tense and I dont want Kaylee upset shes so looking forward to seeing her family again. Mattie took a capture of us hope you like it. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, The Doc said his piece and everyones up in arms. Mals on his high ropes and says he can leave anytime. The girls like Kaylee bout the boat and dont want to leave. Mal says she dont have to. On top of this we got shot up on the job and Zoë got hit in the leg. Sometimes I wonder why Im still here. You looked real fine in that capture. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Poor Zoë what happened? Having Kaylee here and so busy made me think and I got some ideas. The mine medic died last year and there aint no doctor at Booral the closest is Gowan. If the doc stays some months each year the mine will give him a house. The mine needs a regular freighter too. Add that to the Higgins jobs and you folks could touch down here more often and could maybe stay longer. I know the rest of you love being in the black but some settling aint bad. Your grandfather Cobb’s house is still there. Think on it boy and mention it if you think it a good idea. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, The contact got stupid and tried to keep the money and Zoë got nicked in the fight. Shes already up and limping around thank Buddha. The jobs go smoother when shes around. What does Kaylee think bout your idea and Mattie? Wed still be more in the black than planetside you know. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Im glad Zoes fine she dont need anymore sadness. Mattie thinks my idea could work he sees lots of need for a doctor. Kaylee likes it here but loves the Black more. I took her out to see the old house she loved it but said almost the same as you boy. The beans died but me and Kaylee are busy canning the peas. We got a bumper crop so since your closer Im sending you a box. Love your Mother _


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: post Simon’s decision  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters belong to Joss Whedon

Dear Ma, I shot me a pig and the girl made soup with it and the peas. They tasted real fine. Just as well Zoes walking round we got a load of passengers we need to ride herd on. We still aint got a mechanic so guess whos doing all the work? The Doc and Mal are still growling at each other makes me want to hit them Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, What sorta passengers are they? What do you mean bout riding herd and why does Zoe need to be walking round? Kaylee and me finished the peas and are picking carrots now theyve done real good this time. I put some in the cellar and made carrot cakes and Mr Thames is selling them at the store. You be patient boy Simon and the Captainll calm down. Hows everyone else and did you think on my idea yet? Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Passengers give me an uncomfortableness and Mal aint patient specially since theyre Shepherds. Zoe makes folks behave by looking at them and shes calmer. We gotta ride herd cause were smuggling some stuff too Shepherds dont hold with that. I thought on your idea and gave the letter to Nara. Hows Mattie? Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Matties fine hes hardly sick no more and me and Kaylee are awright too. She seems some happier these days and smiles more like her old self. What were you smuggling and howd you keep the Shepherds in the dark? Im glad you gave the letter to Nara shes smart that one but I wanna know what you think. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Long as I can go on Serenity too being dirtside now and then aint so bad specially if I were seeing you and Mattie. Depends on what Kaylee wants to do I go where she goes. Shepherds are trusting we fooled them easy. We was smuggling silk for a core fella we worked for before it aint hard to hide lucky for us. Both them and the silk is gone now and were on our way to the next job. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Ray Timmons remember him had a fight with Mr Thames and set fire to the store. Mattie Kaylee and Lion got out in time and are ok but the place burnt down. Mr Thames got insurance so were all busy building a new store. Whatd you mean where Kaylee goes you do? Boy are you saying what I think? When I asked her she blushed and said you had to say first. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Kaylee said shed try out the dark corners with me and if we get on awright we might take up together. What do you mean they got out in time did the hun dan set the place on fire with them in it did the law get him? We got paid good for the silk heres some coin for Mattie Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Ray knew they were inside he dont like Mattie worth a damn. Twas Kaylee realised the place was on fire she just grabbed up Lion and yelled at everyone till they got outta the shop. Shes coughing some from the smoke but shes awright no need to worry. The town folk caught Ray and the Sheriff from Booral took him to jail. Thats a lot of coin Jayne you sure you got enough? Boy Im glad you spoke to Kaylee I never thought Id see the day dont mess things up now. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Im fine I never go short you know that. We got a salvage job coming up thats gonna earn us heaps of coin so dont worry. Moonbrains all worried bout Mattie tell him to write will you shes like to drive me crazy. Kaylee and me aint an item yet dont go getting all excited. Love Jayne

_Jayne, I can get excited if I want. You aint never spoke to a girl bout feelings before so I know this is different. Also its Kaylee and its plain as plain what you think bout her. I wrote to River and so did Mattie and Kaylee. You still aint calling her by name are you? Simon neither Ill bet youre a stubborn mule boy I raised you better. Howd the salvage job go? Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Moonbrain dont mind me calling her that and I dont care what the Doc thinks. The salvage job went all to hell and we didnt make no coin. Nara got me another bodyguarding job so were going to the Dresden Skyplex. Mal reckons well pick up work there. Those regular hauling jobs are starting to sound pretty good. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, What do you mean your job went to hell is everyone awright? Dont worry bout the coin were doing fine right now. Were nearly finished with the new store you should see it its as good as any Ive seen in Booral. My flowers are going strong and will be just right for the wedding. Has this job thing held you up any? Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, The salvage job werent a salvage job the boat still had folks on it. We didnt do nothing to them but they fired on us. The crazy girl felt it or some such and dived the boat it didnt do the engines no good but everything else is fine. We aint any more delayed than we was soon as I finished this job were off and back on schedule Mal says Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Im glad everyone is ok River is a wonder isnt she? How come you had bad information? The mine manager came round asking bout Simon lucky Kaylee was here and could tell all the right things. Kaylees fine but shes getting a mite impatient with this cast she cant wait to be up and doing things. We had a grand opening at the store and folks came from all around Mattie and Mr Thames gave me a seat right up front I did feel proud. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, We got the job from Badger he dont know how to be straight. I dont get why Mal still takes jobs with the hun dan. Naras got ideas bout your suggestion shes been talking at the Captain and the Doc bout them and is gonna write you. Having the crazy girl round aint that bad I guess. The old biddy I was guarding gave me a bonus so Im sending you this Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Be more respectful of your elders boy old biddy indeed. She gave you a bonus dont forget. The quilt is beautiful and so warm I dont even need the extra blankets no more. Hows the engine? Kaylee worries you know. Nara wrote and Im excited by her idea theres gonna be a town meeting with all us folks and people from the mine too. Its about time we joined together well be stronger then. Kaylees back at the store mending things and keeping busy. Shes all interested in those dark corners again but I dont want any disgracing at the wedding boy remember. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, The biddy was 90 thats old anywhere shes still lively though and real clever. Kaylee sent another gorramn list and we did some repairs at the Skyplex so the engines going ok. The last jobs done were on our way to Hawkins Moon Moonbrain says only two weeks till we get to your place. I aint gonna disgrace you but watch the Doc and Mal theyre real protective of the girl. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Ninetys real old boy but I still dont like the biddy word. Kaylee and me are cleaning the old house Im gonna put Naras companion friends there. Itll be ready then for use if your crew wants it after. Those men need talking to River knows her own mind and cant be protected for ever. Itll be wonderful to see you all I miss you boy. Love your Mother_


	17. Dark corners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: This is the interim chapter between Letters and Corresponding notes and is set during the wedding of Mal &amp; Inara.  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all it's characters are the property of Joss Whedon

"They’re comin’!” Kaylee was so excited she could hardly keep still. “I can hear Serenity.”

Ellen came out to the porch and looked up at the sky. “Are you sure girl? I don’t see anything.”

“Listen,” Kaylee hopped on her good leg and pointed. “Over that way, she’s coming and I’m gonna see everyone again. I hope they’re alright.”

“We woulda heard otherwise.” Ellen shaded her eyes and gazed in the direction Kaylee was pointing. “I still don’t hear…” she broke off as the roar of the approaching engine came to her ears.

“See!” As Serenity flew straight over the house; Kaylee’s bright smile swept across her face. “It’s my girl.” She giggled as the ship seemed to shimmy above them. “River’s waving.”

“She did that purposeful?”

Kaylee nodded and swung down the steps quickly. “She’s a wonder.”

“You be careful girl, you don’t wanna damage yourself now.” Ellen hurried after her friend with a smile.

“I won’t, it’s just…” Kaylee’s attention wandered as Serenity settled to the ground. “I’ve been gone a long time.”

She didn’t know who she missed more; her lovely girl or the folks who flew with her. Writing to them was fine, but seeing everyone would be better. Kaylee waited as patiently as she could for the ramp to lower. It thumped to the ground and Kaylee wriggled with excitement as Zoe stepped onto it, followed by Simon, the Captain, River and Jayne.

“Jayne!” Seeing his big form silhouetted against the glare, Kaylee forgot all her thoughts of going slow and letting folks get used to the idea of them together. She dropped her crutches and flung herself at him.

Jayne wrapped his arms around her and picked her right up off the ground. “Thought we were taking this slow?” he said into her ear.

“We are,” Kaylee tucked her head into his neck and giggled at the Captain’s stunned expression, River’s delight and Simon’s disbelief.

“Strange way of doing it.”

“Sorry,” Kaylee wriggled down and headed toward River and the others.

Jayne grinned and turning, swept his tiny mother into a hug. “Hey Ma.”

*******************************

“I didn’t mean to spring things on you that way,” Kaylee watched as Simon injected her with a smoother.

“We’ve been apart some time now,” Simon pointed out. “I wouldn’t expect you to remain celibate.”

“It still musta hurt.”

“Yes,” Simon said seriously. “It did hurt, and I don’t pretend to understand. But I’m glad for you if you’re happy.”

“I think I’m gonna be,” Kaylee smiled sleepily. “But first I want my leg working properly again.”

“It will. I promise.” Simon waited for her eyes to close and went to work.

*******************************

“So she’s gonna be alright?” Mal peered through the glass into the infirmary.

“Yes. She’ll be tired at first, but she’s healing well and it won’t be long before Kaylee’s back to her old self,” Simon answered. “She’ll still have to spend some time resting each day, so working on the engine all the time is out.”

“You ever tried to stop that girl doing what she wanted doc?”

“I admit it’s difficult, but I think Jayne may manage it.”

“Me?” Jayne looked startled. “I ain’t telling Kaylee what she can and can’t do, that’s Mal’s job.”

*******************************

“Well what do you think Doctor?”

Simon looked around the room thoughtfully. There’d been considerable amount of planning done in the building of this clinic and he was pleasantly surprised. “I think we could do very well here.”

“Learning, knowledge, good times,” River whirled round the room till she reached the door leading to Simon’s new home.

Simon followed his sister into the quarters attached to the clinic and surveyed the area. While much smaller than his apartment in Osiris, these rooms were still comfortable; and compared to his bunk on Serenity, they were positively palatial.

“No noise,” his sister grinned at him. “A proper bed…”

“So you’ll stay?” the mine manager looked at him questioningly.

“Yes, I think so,” Simon exchange glances with River and smiled. They’d had several discussions over the last few weeks and Simon had come to the conclusion that his sister would be happier on Serenity. He would be in constant contact with the ship and could check on her at will. He also intended to fly out occasionally on the ships’ shorter runs and could assure himself of her safety and health. “Show me your plans and we’ll get started.”

*******************************

“Oh ‘Nara you look so beautiful,” Kaylee sighed happily. “The Captain’s eyes are gonna bug out.”

“Why thank you mei mei, you’re looking very fine yourself.” Inara cast a comprehensive glance around her companions. “You all do.”

“Fine feathers, make fine birds,” Zoe remarked dryly.

“But we are not birds,” River objected.

“No honey, we’re not,” Kaylee smiled. “But we do look as shiny as some I’ve seen.”

“Will Mattie like it?” River looked down at herself. “I’m unlike myself – odd.”

“You’re beautiful and Mattie will want to dance every dance with you,” Inara reassured her.

*******************************

“Your looking mighty swai there Jayne,” Kaylee gazed wide-eyed at his suit-covered form. She hadn’t ever seen him look so formal and proper before and it kinda took her breath away.

“You’re looking mighty sexable yourself girl,” Jayne leered and slid an arm around her waist.

“Jayne!” Zoe shook her head at him.

“What?” Jayne looked up from his contemplation of Kaylee’s silk covered body.

“Not romantic,” River chided.

“Romantic?”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it,” Kaylee preened at the lustful look in his eyes and rested her hand on his chest. “But we’ll have to do this a mite later, we’ve got a wedding to go to – remember?”

“Rutting weddings,” Jayne muttered.

*******************************

Mattie was a good dancer, River decided as she glided around the dance floor with him. He had rhythm and natural grace in abundance; she was thoroughly enjoying her time with him which made her happy.

Ellen nodded at her as she swirled past in the Captain’s arms and River giggled. Her friends had all conspired to keep both the Captain’s and Simon’s rumblings to a minimum.

The Captain was distracted by Inara and the wedding of course. He had made comments about no more romances, but for him, had been greatly restrained.

Simon and she had discussed Mattie and other things before landing. Her brother had lectured her about her and Mattie’s differences; had stressed the fact that theirs would be a long-distance romance and worried about her mental health.

Her dear boob’s worries over her well-being were a stumbling block for his plans to leave the ship. But she had at last convinced him to try. River would miss him of course, but she knew both Ellen and Mattie would look after him for her.

She smiled up at Mattie and was delighted when his arms tightened around her.

*******************************

“Don’t River and Mattie look fine together?” Kaylee watched her friend twirl past on the dance floor.

“Yeah fine,” Jayne grunted.

The truth was he weren’t noticing much of anything except the armful of Kaylee pressed right up against him. He’d waited through the wedding, the dinner and now the dancing. He’d had to watch Kaylee dance with gorramn nearly every man in the place before he got his chance, and now her being so close was making his man-parts pretty excitable.

“Kaylee?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we go try out those dark corners now?”

“Sure,” she giggled as Jayne grabbed her hand and hustled her to the nearest hidden corner. “You impatient or something?

“Or something,” Jayne agreed as he sank onto the chair and draped Kaylee over his lap.

She groaned in delight as his lips unerringly found the spot behind her ear guaranteed to turn her legs to jelly. “How’d you do that?”

“Mmmpf?” Jayne’s lips were soft, but insistent as they trailed a path down her neck to her collarbone and nipped.

Kaylee arched closer and started tugging at the buttons on his shirt. “How’d you know what I like?” She slid her hands over the expanse of chest, feeling the soft hair and hard planes beneath.

“Just lucky,” he growled, and surprised her by capturing her lips with his.

She was only surprised for a second, and then Kaylee was kissing him back; catching his lips gently between her teeth and letting her hands roam over as much of his body as she could reach.

Impatiently Jayne pushed the little straps off her shoulders and peeled the fabric over her breasts till they were visible to his eyes. Ke ku," he grinned and applying his tongue to one rosy nipple; pushed her dress up her legs.

His hands slid over the exposed flesh, stroking, kneading and setting her skin on fire as they trailed a path to her nethers.

Kaylee gasped and wriggled closer as Jayne thrust his fingers into her folds. Rocking against the invading fingers she ran her own thumbs over Jayne’s nipples making him groan quietly.

His thumb rubbed her clit as his fingers picked up the pace, and Kaylee felt the familiar tightening in her stomach. Knowing what was coming, she sank her teeth into his neck to muffle her groans. Jayne held her close as she shuddered against him, his insistent fingers now soothing her.

“Mmmm,” Kaylee snuggled closer, kissing the marks she’d made on his neck. She clung to him as Jayne tore his lips from Kaylee’s throat and quickly withdrew his fingers.

“Wha..?”

“Ma’s comin’,” he whispered, smoothing her dress back over her thighs and pulling up the straps. “Gorramnit!”

Kaylee giggled and rested her head against his shoulder. “She won’t be surprised none.”

“Maybe not,” Jayne remembered too late what his Ma’d said ‘bout disgracing and all. “But it won’t stop her being mad.”

“Jayne,” Ellen stepped around the partition and stood hands on hips as she took in the sight in front of her.

Jayne’s shirt was still unbuttoned, and tooth marks showed clearly on his collarbone. Kaylee might be wearing clothes, but her skin was all flushed, her hair was rumpled all to hell and her lips were swollen from kissing. Even as Ellen opened her mouth, Kaylee laid a protective hand on Jayne’s bicep and smiled her bright smile. “We’re having a shiny time, Ellen.”

“I bet you are,” Ellen grinned at the little girl and raised her eyebrows at her big son. “Ain’t you got anything to say for yourself Jayne Cobb?”

“Nope,” he shook his head and looked down at the girl standing at his elbow. “I figure Kaylee’s doing just fine.”

Ellen rolled her eyes at him in exasperation. He knew she was as likely to get angry with the mechanic as she was to fly. “Be that as it may, you gotta come out now.”

“Why?”

“It’s time to cut the cake, and the bridesmaid’s hafta be there.”

“I’m a bridesmaid,” Kaylee jumped off Jayne’s knee. “I can’t disappoint ‘Nara, Jayne.”

“And neither can you boy.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jayne grumbled as he followed them out of the corner. “Lot of go se if you ask me.”

*******************************

“Wasn’t it shiny?” Kaylee fairly bounced with excitement as they watched the shuttle fly past. “The Captain and ‘Nara looked so happy.”

“That they did,” Zoe agreed. “Are you two coming back in to the celebrations?”

“Not right away,” Kaylee smiled at her mischievously. “Jayne and me have got something to do first.”

“We do?” Jayne asked.

“Yeah, we do,” she waved at Zoe and grabbed hold of his hand to tug him toward the barn.

“What are we doing?”

“Jayne Cobb, I didn’t think you’d have to be asking me that.” Kaylee fluttered her eyelashes at him and pushed him toward a hay bale.

“Oh,” Jayne reached out and snagged her round the waist. “I’m gonna get to feel you up again.”

“Nope,” Kaylee shook her head as she sank to her knees. “It’s my turn.” She ran her hand over the bulge in his pants. “You didn’t get tended to afore.”

“Ma won’t like us disappearing again,” Jayne pressed forward against her hand.

“You arguing with me?” Kaylee rested her head on his thigh and smiled up at him.

“Now that’d be crazy.”

“Yes it would,” Kaylee undid his pants and took him in hand. “You’re a big boy ain’t you?” she looked admiringly at his cock and bending her head, licked lightly round the tip.

*******************************

“You hurt that girl and I’ll take a broom to you. I ain’t too old to do it you know.”

“I know you ain’t,” Jayne grinned at his mother.

“You be good too, try to stay outta fights.”

“Ma!”

“You’ve got someone to come back to now remember, and I want grandbabies.”

“Ma!”

“The way you two look at each other, I’d say you’re having plenty of baby-making practice.”

“Well we ain’t!” Jayne protested. “We’re supposed to be taking it slow.”

“No sexing?” Ellen was incredulous. “What was that I saw at the wedding?”

“That was us being frisky,” Kaylee came up beside Jayne and grinned at him flirtatiously. “We ain’t done much else yet but I’m thinking that’s gonna change pretty soon though.”

“’Bout time,” he grunted. “My man-parts are feeling all deprived.”

“Jayne,” his mother shook her head at him.

“What? You started it.”

“Stop it you two,” Kaylee giggled, then sobered up. “It’s time to say goodbye now.”

“Don’t go crying girl. You’re gonna be back in a couple of months.”

“I know,” Kaylee flung her arms around Ellen’s neck. “I’ll miss you and Mattie, that’s all.”  
“We’ll miss you too. All of you,” Ellen pulled River into her and Kaylee’s hug. “I’m counting on you Captain, to look after everyone for me.”

“They never listen to me,” Mal complained as he frowned at Kaylee and Jayne holding hands.

River grinned at him mischievously and standing on tiptoe; twined her arms around Mattie’s neck and pressed her lips to his. She forgot all about teasing the Captain when Mattie’s arms swept around her and pulled her close. Enthusiastically he returned the kiss and River gave herself up to enjoyment. She didn’t really hear Simon’s gobbling or Kaylee’s pleased comments.

“Times a wasting Albatross,” the Captain’s words finally filtered through. “The ship ain't gonna fly itself you know.”

Kaylee giggled sympathetically as she watched River pull away from Mattie. “Aw Captain, they were having a shiny time.”

“Well that time’s over right now. We need to be going.”

River nodded and turned to her brother, enveloping him in her arms. “It’s alright mei, mei,” Simon patted her back. “If neither of us likes it, we change the arrangements.”

“Do you know how long those arrangements took?”

“Mal!” Inara tugged him toward the ship and gestured to the others to follow.

Simon watched as the two girls headed into the bowels of the ship. He felt vaguely hollow as Serenity lifted into the sky, but was hopeful that everything would work out.

“She’ll be fine,” Ellen patted Simon’s arm as he watched Serenity fade into the distance. “And they’ll be back in two months.”

“Ain’t long,” Mattie put his arm around her shoulders.

“Ain’t long at all,” Ellen turned and led both men back to the house. “Now there’s a few things I want to be doing…”

 

Ke ku = tasty


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: post the dark corners  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters belong to Joss Whedon

Dear Ma, We delivered the stuff got paid and didnt even get shot or nothing. Mal was all cocky bout it dont know why none of it was his doing. We picked up the next load and some passengers I dont like them they give me an uncomfortableness. Moonbrain says well be back in a couple of months love Jayne

_Jayne youre as aggravating as ever boy hows Kaylee and Lion and everything on the boat? I hope you didnt say nothing to Mal bout the cockiness hes your Captain remember. Youre earning coin with those passengers be patient and let the others deal with them. Everyone heres still talking bout the wedding we did have a time didnt we? I was glad to see Mattie and you so good and happy. Love your Mother _

Dear Ma, Kaylees fine ordering me round and all but at least there aint no more lists to read. I didnt say nothing to the Captain Kaylee hit me with her elbow it hurt like a sonofabitch and I missed my chance. We already dropped the passengers and got us a salvage job heres some coin for you. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, Thanks for the coin boy. If Kaylees ordering you around is her leg still hurting? I do worry about her and miss her. I miss Lion too does he like ship life and you havent said a thing bout Simon not being there hows everyone coping? Ive been to check on him tell River. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Kaylee gets tired sometimes so Im still the gorramn assistant. Her leg dont hurt as much and Im making her do weights. The medic we got sure aint the Doc but he aint riled Mal yet and sewed me up alright. I told the girl what you said shes same as ever. The cat follows Kaylee all over but aint much in the way. Hows Mattie? Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, What do you mean sewed you up alright were you hurt? Thanks for passing my message I bet Rivers missing that brother of hers. He misses her and all of you much as he tries to hide it. Matties still fine and working hard Mr Thames is retiring and the stores gonna be all his and hes so proud. Its getting cold so I picked all the tomatoes and sent some. When I ask questions bout Kaylee I want to know how you two are doing boy and you know it. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Were doing fine dont guess you wanna know bout the sexing so I aint said much. Tell Mattie he done good. Fella we was doing the salvage for didnt want to pay so I got nicked in the gunplay werent hardly a scratch. Mal got the coin in the end so I bought this last stop. Dont send another letter Zoe says well be there 10 days tops. Love Jayne

_Dear Jayne, I aint just asking bout the sexing and you know it boy. Writing to you so regular is in my schedule. I like doing it and it dont cost much so dont be ornery. Mattie and Simon have struck up a friendship those two will be good for each other. Thanks for the oil it worked wonders on the old gun. Love your Mother_

Dear Ma, Kaylee moved in with me she sure has a lot of stuff. I aint used to sharing with someone whos so gorramn perky all the time and Kaylee says Im grumpy. Mal dont like the cat and the girls dog running round together he says it lowers the tone of the ship. Tell Mattie not to let the Doc turn him into a sissy or nothing. I like your letters. Love Jayne


End file.
